herofandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Princess
Flame Princess is first introduced as an anti-heroine character on the TV show Adventure Time, voiced by Jessica DiCiccio. She develops a crush on Finn after Jake courts her on his behalf in "Incendium," but Jake rescinds the offer after her father the Flame King pronounces her as his "evil" daughter and she shows a fiery temperament. She angrily chases Jake to where Finn and Jake live and sets fire to their Tree Fort, incurring Finn's wrath after she destroys his Princess Bubblegum photos in the process. He follows her to the roof and discovers her true nature, and though she slaps him and leaves a burn mark on his face as she departs, he develops a crush on her. In "Hot to the Touch," Finn and Jake pursue Flame Princess to a lake, where they learn that putting out the fires she sets harms her; Finn nevertheless calls her beautiful and wants to spend time with her, causing her to glow brightly, both literally and figuratively. Because he defensively puts some of her flames out, she thinks he came to impede her so threatens to burn down a village. Finn and Jake attempt to save the village using fireproof suits, but when their attempt fails, Finn breaks out of his suit and starts crying. Flame Princess notices this, puts out the fires, and calls him a Water Elemental because he produces water by crying. She is impressed that he "would defy nature" to be with her, so they hug, burning him in the process. Their relationship has begun. In "Burning Low," Flame Princess and Finn are dating and successfully hug after Finn is wrapped in several layers of aluminum, and Jake advises him to take their relationship to the next "tier" - kissing. Princess Bubblegum, upon learning of Finn's new love interest, attempts to warn Jake scientifically about the effects of such a kiss, but he dismisses her as being jealous. Finn and Jake separately tell her how Finn had been in love with her but has moved on; finally, she tells Jake in simple terms that, if Finn kisses Flame Princess, she'll burn the entire earth from the inside. Jake and Bubblegum arrive too late to stop the kiss but succeed in blocking the hole caused by the resulting explosion, depleting the oxygen supply and stopping the reaction at an early stage. Finn stabilizes Flame Princess with another kiss, and after Jake returns them to the surface, they each kiss a rock to safely confirm their mutual love. She has since committed no further evil acts, and it is stated that in the upcoming 2012-2013 season of Adventure Time she will return to redeem herself, which would complete the transition from anti-heroine to tritagonist. In "Frost & Fire", Finn tries to get her and Ice King to fight by lying in order to complete his dream. This, however, leads to Finn attempting to apologize and to continue their relationship, but to no avail as Flame Princess leaves Finn saying "I need some time alone." However it doesn't mean they broke up... as we are quite sure Finn can fix it. In "Earth & Water," Flame Princess overthrew Flame King and became the new ruler. When Finn tried to apologize to her, she accepted his apology. He asked her if they were still going out, she said no and told he that she need to stay to rule her kingdom. However, they could still be friends and that he can come by anytime as long as he is completely honest with her. In The Cooler, her first name was revealed to be Phoebe and also she turned to Princess Bubblegum for help in fixing the flame kingdom and that she was behind the flame kingdoms disaster by hiring Ice King to freeze the fire kingdoms core and after a fight she managed to get Phoebe to stop spying on other kingdom by telling her what shes doing is bad but not before letting her keep one last fire titan and her brother wanted to go to war with the candy kingdom but she said no. Gallery flame queen.png|Flame Princess as the ruler of the Flame Kingdom flame princess.png|Flame Princess in her fire form baby flame princess.jpg|Baby Flame Princess finn and flame princess.png|Flame Princess and Finn kiss pb and fp.jpg|Flame Princess talking to Princess Bubblegum f and fp.png|Finn and Flame Princess go to Finn's dungeon f and fp break up.png|Flame Princess breaks up with Finn little f and fp.png|Little Finn and Flame Princess fp saves f.jpg|Flame Princess saves Finn Pb and baby fp.jpg|Baby Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum J and fp.jpg|Flame Princess says hi to Jake 80s Adventure Time Girls.png Category:Adventure Time Heroes Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Damsels Category:Anti Hero Category:Fallen Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Related to Villain Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:One-Man Army Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:The Messiah Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Princess Warriors Category:Siblings Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Envious Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dreaded